dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yihan
"A foolish bird seeks to outrun a storm. A brave bird tries to fly through the storm. A timid bird hides in it's nest. But the smart bird... The smart bird flies through the eye of the storm. So welcome my friends, to the eye of Zurich's storm." Yihan introducing people to the 'library'. Appearance Yihan is a young, pale man with a frail posture. He has a gentle face with long, curly dark brown hair, with strands covering his cheeks and one strand between his eyes. He has a scar on his neck at the height of his vocal cords, something he keeps covered with his scarf, and in his worry and age his skin has taken a weary gray tint. Yihan wears a black sweater, light grey pants and geta-sandals. He has a dark green scarf that he wears at all times. He keeps a similar scarf, belonging to his late friend, around his waist. This scarf is light brown with a motif. Personality Yihan is at first glance, purely a librarian. He's quiet, dilligent, and helpful towards those seeking to read. However, his job doesn't just cover the library, and he's said to have a much harder and stricter side when someone breaks his rules. Being a former soldier, Yihan tends to be harder on officers than grunts, holding them to a higher standard. Especially Humanists. While normally having a perfect work ethic, Yihan has been known to disappear at times whenever his daughter is in the area, usually to go and sulk in his own private room about how much she reminds him of his wife. At times like this, the waystation becomes essentially lawless, though Yihan's never too far away. Yihan tends to be rather hard on himself, blaming himself for most things and punishing himself for those things as well, including Tenshi's death and Justin's betrayal. Due to the nature of his abilities, Yihan prefers to be alone, or at least with only a few people, finding it easier to keep some semblance of awareness of his surroundings that way. Yihan dislikes talking, though whether this is due to a quiet and antisocial nature, or due to the damage around his vocal chords, no one can tell for sure. Alll anyone can say for sure is that Yihan's not overly talkative. Yihan's very devoted to Tenshi, to the point of still wearing his wedding ring at all times, despite the fact that he's allergic to silver, something he hadn't had the heart to tell Tenshi at the time. Despite not being a good father, and having technically abandoned her, Yihan's still quite fond of Lottie, and despite the Humanists influence in her life, will go to great lengths to protect her if the need arises. Yihan is also seen to have a playful side, though this was heavily diluted by the loss of his wife. Still, Yihan does enjoy a few inside jokes, such as his 'sight'. Most people assume that because he's blind, he has no idea where they are or what they're doing, and Yihan likes letting them believe this, finding it interesting what things people will do when they think no one can see them. Background Origin Story Once upon a time, Yihan cared. He took sides, he was an activist within his community. When the civil war began to get serious, Yihan took up arms, joining with the Forsaken side. However, Yihan lacked the one skill needed to be truly useful. He refused to kill. Luckily, he didn't need to. Yihan was assigned to the wall alongside a man named Justin. Yihan was quite pleased with this change, though Justin yearned for more. Still, despite these differences the two worked well together, fending off animals and even a few corrupted. As the tensions between the two sides began to rise however, so did the combat the two faced. The two sides never engaged directly, instead trying to swell tehir ranks by recruiting all over Zurich. Soon, lines were drawn, and anyone caught in those lines were forced to leave or join the cause. However, there still existed a gray area, a small point in which neither side held sway. Yihan and Justin were reassigned, told to watch the edges of their territory, make sure the Humanists didn't get out of hand. This was Yihan's first encounter with the prospect of peace, of neutrality. He came across a building that had once been a library, but had long since been renovated into a waystation, a place for people to eat, rest, even live if they so needed. And in charge of it, a woman named Tenshi. Tenshi was harsh, and rude, and abrasive, and many other things that at first had Yihan tempted to leave and find a new post. But he stayed. He was entranced by the thought of someone who could remain independent of the two sides. Yihan and Justin soon became entranced by more than just her neutrality. But in the end, Yihan was the one she was entranced with. Justin, angered by this, left, seemingly disappearing. Yihan was hurt by the loss of his friend, but in the end, together with Tenshi, he managed to get over it. Tenshi convinced Yihan to hang up his sword and armor, and he joined her in her neutrality, leaving the Forsaken army. However, things weren't to be so peaceful for long. Calm before the storm The first major battle between the Humanists and Forsaken came a few years later. And at the head of the Humanist army stood Justin, leading them into battle. When he found he was not encountering Yihan, but a forsaken, Justin realized just what had transpired in his absence, and moved to the waystation. There, Yihan stood waiting to meet him. In their first battle, Yihan and Justin fought for an hour, each one leaving with a permanent reminder. Yihan's voice box was damaged, his voice ruined beyond repair, and Justin... Well, Yihan would have children. That made one of them. It was an accident really, not something Yihan would ever aim for, but Justin's horse spooked, and a stab that should have gone through Justin's stomach instead went a little lower. Wounded as they were, both men retreated, Yihan to Tenshi's very hostile and painful bedside manner, Justin to the Humanist armies. The humanists had won the battle, though the waystation remained neutral ground, given a fifty yard radius for their territory. This was done in order for the humanists to look like they simply wanted what was best for the people of Zurich, though this wasn't the end of the waystation's problems with them. But for a while, they were safe. For two years they didn't hear from Justin, even having a child, a daughter whom Yihan doted on. However, as it always does, the good had to be tempered with the bad. Yihan soon heard rumors from outlying villages of a horror, a great bird that lies within the eye of a storm, wreaking havoc on those the storm doesn't take. A horror heading in their direction. The horror was named Storm, in reference to the shroud of lightning, wind and rain it created around itself, and Yihan once again donned his armor and sword, preparing to stop it before it could reach the waystation. The eye of the storm When the creature arrived, Yihan waited out the storm in an old bank, and when the eye passed overhead, he rode out to meet the horror. But he wasn't alone. Several of his old comrades from the Forsaken Army had also come to defeat the creature, as had Justin. Though Justin wasn't hunting a horror, he was hunting Yihan. And just like that, chaos erupted. The two Forsaken fought the horror, while Yihan and Justin battled as well, admist the rain and lightning. During the battle, Yihan noticed the horror fighting not only the Forsaken, but forever attacking it's own stomach, and that was when he noticed the raven. Flying just under the horror's stomach, the raven was doing it's best to avoid the creature's beak and the storm it wrapped around it. Yihan found such a thing intriguing, but unfortunately, he was so distracted by the Forsaken and Horror that Justin gained the upper hand. Storm's screeches seemed to split the air itself as Yihans sword was knocked form his hand, and Justin's spear raised up, prepared to strike down. Creating a lightning rod. There is much debate between what happened then. Some say the spear attracted the lightning, others say it was Yihan himself, but the one thing no one denies is that a bolt of lightning struck Justin's spear, killing the man. The burst of light this created blinded Yihan himself, and sent him flying. When he awoke, it was to a loud cawing in his ear, and the feeling of talons in his arm. He was in the waystation, the people around him telling him they were happy he was awake, and asking where he'd found the bird. As it turns out, Storm had been killed, and when it's former 'gaurdian' was destroyed, the raven found a new one in Yihan. However, that wasn't the only news to come from the aftermath of the battle. Yihan heard crying from within the shelter, recognizing it for his daughter, asking Tenshi why she wasn't tending to the child. Yihan recieved no response, and it was then that one of the denizens of the waystation spoke up. Justin had not gone directly to the battle, and instead had made a stop. Tenshi was dead by his hand, a way to gian revenge on Yihan even if Yihan won the battle. Aftermath of the Storm Grief stricken, Yihan asked the denizens of the waystation to watch his daughter, making his way out into the streets blindly. For a while Yihan stumbled through the darkness, before finding his way to the corpse of the horror. There, Yihan drew his sword, slamming it into the earth, where it then stood as a monument. Not just to the Forsaken that had died killing the beast, but also to Tenshi. With that done, Yihan tried to find his way back. But, he was waylaid. If waylaid means being abducted by a humanist doctor who refused to listen to you when you told him you didn't need his help and just wanted to go home. Yihan spent the next year being poked and prodded as the doctor tried to fix his eyes. And in a way, the man succeeded. Yihan found he had the ability to sense the electricity in the air around him, the electricity created by the movements of those around him, similar to sharks, and used this to replace his eyes. Yihan then used these powers to find his way back. However, as they always did, things had changed. Humanists now lounged in his waystation as if they owned the place, and his daughter was being raised by another. But in the end, Yihan decided that was for the best. He could not truly see her, his eyes taken from him. Nor could he sing her to sleep as he had the other children in the days before his fight with Justin, his voice now a rasping abomination. He couldn't tell her stories, he couldn't watch her grow into a young woman who looked like her mother. But more than that, he couldn't doom her to having a father such as him, one who had failed to defend her mother, defend her home, and had abandoned her for over a year. Yihan left her in the care of the others, instead focusing his attentions towards the soldiers that had invaded his home. At first, he let them be. What was the harm? However, as they began to become more violent and commanding, Yihan began to lay his own rules, forbidding those who had been violent prone in the past from entering. At first, they rebelled, but Yihan's newfound powers allowed him to force them from his presence. And so his life went, keeping order within his home, and watching over his daughter as best he could, all the while trying to let her live the lie of a happy family that had been erected for her, though he knew she doubted that her adopted parents were her real parents. After all, she was her mother's daughter. She wasn't an idiot. Clear skies are here again However, that's not to say Yihan was alone. Throughout these events, he and the bird were inseperable. He had long since claimed the raven as his own. But the raven wasn't exactly a substitute for a best friend and a wife. Still, Yihan had his hands full tending to what was left of the library, and keeping the soldiers in line. His Raven went from being a clingy survivor to an important helper, carrying letters to associates in other libraries, as well as to other cities and villages so Yihan could ask for supplies. Although this in and of itself was quite the challenge, with soldiers trying desperately to take control of Yihan's land. It didn't help that all of those who had lived at the waystation during Tenshi's time had left in Yihan's absence, seeking to flee the soldier's presence. No one even remembered who Yihan was. So, Yihan spread the rumor that he had died. He took on a new name, one he can no longer remember as no one ever calls him anything but old man, or gramps, and he has grown used to that. He spread the rumor that the ghost of Yihan tamed the ghost of Storm, and together they haunt the lands around the waystation, punishing those who break his rules, using superstition and fear to keep the majority of enemy soldiers at bay. Abilities Piano- Despite a few broken keys, and a blind player, that piano in the library sure does work. Seriously though, Yihan's capable of playing the piano, although it takes him some time to get his fingers right. Low Focus- Yihan's abilities tend to act out at times, a book flying off the shelf, a static shock to himself, small things that let him know one simple fact. His focus... Needs more focus. Swordsmanship- Due to his years in the army, Yihan has learned to wield a sword, and while he can no longer do so as well, he can at least take an opponent on one on one if there aren't a multitude of people around. Stormchaser Yihan's abilities are sometimes said to be a result of the spirit of Storm taking hold in his body, and othertimes said to be a gift given to him before his confrontation to the bird. Either way, Yihan's abilities seem to be storm related, in the sense of controlling elements found in a storm in unorthodox means. He can use electricity to sense others around him, and use compressed spheres of wind to release powerful gusts of air to knock opponents back. Eye of the Storm An ability much like Electroraception in sharks, Yihan is capable of 'seeing' the electricity created by activity in others. While someone sitting still will still be using nerves and muscles, firing off electrical pulses in the body, these pulses aren't large enough for Yihan to 'see', making him a bit like a T-Rex in that if you stand still, he really can't 'see' you. Furthermore, when too many people are around him, it becomes difficult to differentiate between the signals and pulses, and can even be overwhelming, forcing Yihan to stop trying to 'see' this way. Second Wind Yihan can form a sphere of compressed wind in his hands, before pressing it against an opponent. From there, it's a simple matter of uncompressing the wind, the sudden gust of wind enough to send most opponents flying a short way away. Disorienting, and in the right situations quite dangerous, this ability is mostly used as the metaphorical kick out of Yihan's home. Statistics Gallery Ginjo4.png|Yihan comforts a child in the waystation Ginjo2.png Ginjo.jpg|Yihan and Justin Tenshi.jpg|Yihan and Tenshi